


Sí papá, él es mi persona más especial

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Confessions, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sad and Happy, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Ocultar a tus seres queridos un sentimiento tan importante como el amor representa una carga para el alma, una carga de la cual él finalmente se iba a liberar... ya sea para bien o para mal. La verdad libera/ Slash/Shonen-ai/TouyaxYukito
Relationships: Kinomoto Fujitaka/Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Touya & Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya & Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue
Kudos: 9





	Sí papá, él es mi persona más especial

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo solo hago esto por mero gusto y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Ciudad de Tomoeda, una tarde tranquila como siempre, un día como cualquiera, nada fuera de lo normal.

Si lo pensaba bien era un chico de costumbres.

Seguía su rutina bien establecida día a día siempre en el mismo orden: Se levantaba y se aseaba, desayunaba con su familia, molestaba a su hermana, se despedía de su padre…

_Iba al colegio, se encontraba con él._

_Recibía clases, estando sentado junto a él._

_Tomaba el receso, en compañía de él._

_Al terminar las clases salía a caminar con él._

_Y cuando debían trabajar, trabajaba con él._

Si, era un joven de rutinas… y le encantaba ser así. Porque la mayor parte de sus rutinas lo incluían a él.

Como todos los días después de clases fueron al parque a retozar, estaba vacío, fresco y tranquilo; pero aunque todo parecía perfecto ambos sabían que en verdad no era así.

Sentados en una banca conversando sobre trivialidades del colegio de repente se hizo un silencio, si bien no incómodo, era el preludio de un inevitable tema a tratar.

—Entonces…—preguntó el joven de lentes, finalmente atreviéndose a tocar el tema que los aquejaba — ¿Será hoy?

—Si —afirmó el castaño mirando como el viento movía las ramas de los arboles— será hoy…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, una vez más gracias Yuki, pero sabes que esto debo hacerlo solo.

Abatido el peligris suspiró y miró a los ojos de su acompañante al sincerarse.

—Me siento inútil… yo no tengo que pasar por esa situación, pero tu si y es muy valiente de tu parte por eso quiero servir para algo… quiero ser tu apoyo.

El más alto miro fijamente a sus ojos un par de segundos para luego besar la frente de su acompañante

—Yuki, tú ya eres mi apoyo.

Posó su mano en la mejilla del blanquecino chico, y este cerro los ojos, gustoso con el tacto colocando su mano encima de la suya.

—Tendré prendido el celular, si me necesitas llámame y yo volaré hasta allá… ¡Literalmente! —Con el comentario logró sacar una media sonrisa del de ojos de avellana, quedando satisfecho prosiguió mirándolo con ternura—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Sí, lo sé Yuki, gracias.

Aprovecharon que no había nadie en el parque que los pudiera juzgar y unieron sus labios en un leve y tierno beso. Sonrió el uno al otro y después de retozar un rato más cogidos de la mano en cómodo silencio, retomaron el camino, Touya primero dejando a Yukito en su casa indicándole que no se preocupe, que todo saldría bien para luego dirigirse a la propia, a enfrentar su destino.

Lo que no sabían es que hasta antes de partir alguien había presenciado su muestra de afecto y cariño.

* * *

De camino a su hogar su mente no paraba de pensar y recordar el inicio de sus sentimientos.

Al principio se había asustado, incluso se había sentido culpable, había tratado de ignorarlo, negarlo, cambiarlo, justificarlo y disimularlo; pero, después de tiempo y de un gran auto análisis ahora lo aceptaba sin miramientos.

Aceptaba la existencia de ese sentimiento cálido que solo tenía al estar a su lado.

Al sincerarse consigo mismo se sintió feliz, se sintió libre. Pudo corresponderle como debía y como le era posible dentro de la discreción de la "amistad", la cual aunque perduraba desde algún tiempo había evolucionado transformándose en algo más.

Yuki era, es y será su persona especial.

Bien lo había predicho Kaho, que encontraría a alguien más a quien amaría más que a ella.

Solo que no se esperaba que ese "alguien" fuera un hombre como él.

Nunca discriminó la homosexualidad, como algunos chicos lo hacían por ignorancia propia de la edad, ni en hombres ni en mujeres.

Es más, alguna vez le había parecido vislumbrar en la amiguita de su hermana cierto amor más allá del de la amistad por la misma, pero por la bondad de la misma y los años conociéndola, sea cierto o no ese sentimiento que vislumbró, mejor olvidó la teoría.

Aunque para sincero la preferiría a ella de cuñada que al mocoso entrometido.

Ahora que lo pensaba… también le pareció vislumbrar en el mocoso sentimientos hacia su pareja…

_¿Es que no le bastaba con querer quitarle a una de sus personas especiales sino que quería a los dos?_

_¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso?_

_¿Su papá?_

Se rascó la cabeza ante ese loco pensamiento, de seguro su mente divagaba por el nerviosismo.

* * *

Siguió caminando y giró en una esquina divisando su casa a pocos metros.

Estaba tan cerca y no sabía que iba a decir. No estaba seguro de nada, bueno, solo de una cosa… Estaba seguro de cuanto amaba a Yukito y que él la valía lo que iba a hacer, valía eso y mucho más.

_Lo haría por él_

_Lo haría por sí mismo_

_Lo haría por amos_

_Por su amor_

Tomó aire y retomo el corto trayecto que quedaba, atravesó el portón, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

—Tadaima…

—Okaerinasai

Una voz masculina respondió desde la sala, justo como la rutina lo estipulaba a esa hora Sakura estaba en la escuela por el entrenamiento de porristas y a la casa ya había llegado su papá. Justo la persona con la que quería hablar.

Se sacó los zapatos, dejó la maleta y al entrar a la sala pudo verlo. Su padre un hombre alto delgado, con lentes finos y de cabello tan castaño como el propio estaba con leve sonrisa pasando con parsimonia las páginas de un libro.

Al acercarse más y sentarse en el mueble adjunto diagonal a él pudo distinguir por el empastado de cual se trataba, era el álbum de fotos de la familia, el cual estaba dividido en secciones por cada integrante y su papá estaba viendo la división de el

—Hola, papá… ¿Cómo así con el álbum?

—Hola, simplemente recordando… eras un buen niño Touya…

Fujitaka acarició una de las fotos en la que un pequeño Touya, montado en su triciclo sonreía para la cámara.

Al joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, siempre había confiado en su padre, él siempre había sido gentil y lo había apoyado en todo. Pero este tema era delicado para cualquier familia en la sociedad actual ¿Lo apoyaría como siempre? ¿Lo consideraría malo simplemente por amar? ¿Se avergonzaría? ¿Lo repudiaría? Él normalmente era muy seguro de sí mismo… pero las inseguridades lo estaban comenzando a acribillar… y es que si perdía el apoyo de su padre, perdía una parte de su vida.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el que mientras Touya estaba ensimismado, su padre seguía pasando las páginas del álbum viendo prácticamente el crecimiento de su hijo frente a sus ojos.

Lo vio de reojo una vez para confirmar lo que ya sabía, algo le incomodaba a su hijo, se notaba en su rostro, su expresión y en el ambiente.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme Touya?

Inquirió el adulto, sin dejar de ver las fotos, haciendo que el joven se tensase, no se sentía así de pequeño desde hace años.

Pero él, aunque aún menor de edad, ya era todo un hombre, uno que quería vivir sin el peso de lo oculto en su alma y como tal debía decir la verdad de su sentir y afrontar la situación que se presentase después de ello.

—Sí, debo confesarte algo. Papá yo…

Pero no pudo completar la frase, su padre había llegado a la última foto que había en su sección del álbum, en la cual estaban Touya y Yukito juntos bajo un árbol de flor de durazno, el primero abrazando por los hombros con un solo brazo al más bajo, ambos con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

—Los vi…

Al más joven se le heló la sangre, sospechaba a lo que se refería su progenitor pero prefirió confirmar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes, a lo que me refiero. Hoy los vi.

Si, definitivamente sus sospechas se confirmaron y sudó frío al saberlo. Un tenso silencio nuevamente inundó el ambiente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Apretó puños, tragó saliva y reuniendo todo su valor continuó.

—Eso era justo de lo que te quería hablar, Papá, Yukito y yo… Nosotros somos…

—Él es tu persona más especial, ¿Verdad?

Abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la frase dicha por su padre y asintió afirmando.

—Sí papá, él es mi persona más especial.

Quedaron en silencio sin embargo al corto tiempo que el mayor retomó la palabra sin dejar de ver la última foto encontrada.

—Llámalo instinto de padre, pero lo supuse desde hace tiempo; hoy al verlos en el parque simplemente lo confirmé…

La falta de contacto visual por parte de su padre causaba estragos en el joven Kinomoto cuya mente imaginaba lo peor. Después de todo si no lo veía al hablarle de seguro es que estaba decepcionado y esto causaba un dolor en su corazón.

—Antes eras un buen niño Touya…

El que su padre repitiera nuevamente esa frase con melancólica voz lo quebró.

Bajó la cabeza sosteniéndola con sus manos tal era la tristeza que embargaba su corazón que aunque intentara contenerlas cristalinas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mientras trataba de asimilar que su temor ahora era una realidad. Pero si ya había llegado hasta allí no retrocedería. Con voz entrecortada continuó expresando lo que a gritos quería liberar su corazón.

—Papá, te juro que intente luchar contra esto… pero no pude… me odié incluso por sentir algo que se suponía no debía… pero… simplemente me es imposible dejarlo de sentir… Lo amo…Amo a Yukito, no puedo negarlo ni ocultarlo más, y aunque creas que soy malo por eso… no puedo hacer nada al respecto… La razón no manda en el corazón.

—No más Touya.

Fujitaka cerró de golpe el álbum de fotos captando la atención de su hijo al cual se le erizó la piel. Esperaba la peor de las reacciones pero finalmente su alma se libró de esa pesadez. No estaba feliz, pero para bien o para mal lo había confesado, tenía paz y no se arrepentía de ello aunque su padre lo repudiase.

Pero sus pensamientos negativos dejaron de fluir al sentir la mano de su padre sobre su hombro. Levanto lentamente el rostro encontrándolo acuclillado frente a él, con una de sus cálidas sonrisas iluminando su rosto.

—¿Quién te dijo que pienso que eres malo? Antes eras un buen niño… Ahora eres un buen hombre. Estaba, estoy y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti mi querido hijo.

La mente de Touya quedó en blanco cuando como manantial una repentina y cálida felicidad comenzó a brotar en su corazón.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, era inverosímil.

Quedó por largos segundos en shock hasta que reaccionando finalmente ante las palabras de su progenitor las lágrimas salieron a caudal de sus ojos.

La diferencia era que estas lágrimas no tenían sinsabor, hasta podía haber jurado que eran dulces como la miel ya que nacían de la felicidad que colmaba su ser.

Cual niño pequeño, el joven se abalanzó a los protectores brazos de su padre, llorando de felicidad en su regazo.

El hombre de lentes comenzó a revolver con ternura los cabellos de su primogénito con una mano mientras con la otra lo abrazaba. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía de esa forma a su hijo, mostrando tan expresivamente sus sentimientos. Si recordaba desde la muerte Nadeshiko el joven se había obligado a sí mismo a madurar y a no mostrar su sentir para no ser una "carga"… y aunque esto no le parecía a su padre respeto su forma de llevar el duelo ya que su amabilidad y bondad nunca cambiaron. Pero finalmente esa barrera se había roto y el vínculo se había reforzado; hoy más que nunca se sentía unido a él.

Dejó pasar unos minutos hasta que él se calmara, luego lo apartó un poco con delicadeza, dejándolo frente a si para poder hablarle mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Amor es amor, no debes negarlo ni avergonzarte de ello; no puedes nadar contracorriente, no puedes luchar contra el corazón… Eres un hombre de bien Touya, lucha por tus ideales, lucha por tu amor pese a lo que diga la sociedad y recuerda siempre que tu familia te apoyará.

El más joven secó lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas y asintió ante los sabios consejos de su padre, su apoyo era todo lo que necesitaba, era sus alas para poder volar.

No hacían falta más palabras, sus miradas lo transmitían todo.

El mayor se sintió conforme, viendo que su hijo ya más tranquilo volvía a su típica forma de ser; cuando de soslayo observó en una esquina de la ventana que estaba frente si, cierto cabello gris-platinado y parte de los marcos de unos lentes que el muy bien conocía.

—Creo que allá afuera hay alguien muy preocupado por cómo te está yendo aquí hijo, deberías ir a calmarlo y de paso invitarlo a comer el pastel que preparé antes de que vinieras. Justamente es su favorito.

Touya parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender, giró el rostro hacia la ventana y vio a un mal camuflado Yukito que al ser descubierto perdió el equilibrio de sus cuclillas cayendo al suelo ensuciando los pantalones de tierra.

—Que necio —suspiró levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su padre para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo— le dije que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

—No puedes culparlo, así es el amor.

El mayor dio una leve sonrisa, al principio quizás sería extraño comentarlo tan libremente pero con el tiempo se acostumbrarían. Después de todo no hay nada mejor que la verdad y la libertad.

Con un ademán de la mano indicó que ya volvía sin embargo al llegar frente a la puerta paró al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—No pudiste encontrar mejor chico, hazle saber que siempre será bienvenido, él desde hace tiempo es parte de la familia.

Con las palabras de su padre sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero para no preocupar más a Yuki no debía volver a llorar así fuese de felicidad.

—Gracias, en verdad.

—Te amo hijo

—Y yo te amo a ti papá

El joven salió de la casa para encontrarse con su pareja, mientras su padre cogió el álbum de fotos abriéndolo en la primera página acariciando la foto que ocupaba en su totalidad la misma.

—Gracias por estar aquí apoyándonos en este momento tan importante, te amo Nadeshiko.

_Una cálida brisa con aroma a clavel acarició su rostro, llenándolo de paz._

_Ese era el inicio de una nueva etapa, llena de cambios pero también de mayor felicidad._

* * *

Hola lector/a

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con el yaoi/shonen-ai, no es mi género favorito, soy yurista, pero esta pareja me encanta y creo merecía que escribiera algo de ellos por eso. Lo hice de puro corazón.

Quizás no hubo tantas escenas yaoi como hubiesen querido pero quería enfocarlo de una forma más tierna y sentimental.

Al igual que las mujeres los hombres tienen inseguridades, son cariñosos, pueden llorar… en fin, un sinfín de actitudes y sentimientos que por desgracia el machismo les niega en la actualidad aduciendo que si muestran sentimientos "no son machos" o es una debilidad.

Ser gay no es tan fácil aún en nuestra sociedad actual, lo sé yo que soy lesbiana; y confesárselo a un padre/madre ya sea por voluntad propia o porque te descubrieron y toca, requiere mucho valor y suele ser en la mayoría de los casos algo muy delicado por el concepto errado que aún ronda en la sociedad sobre nuestra comunidad.

En este fic proyecto lo que me hubiera gustado que pasase en mi caso mas no fue así por desgracia, lamentablemente el rechazo es lo que se obtiene en la mayoría de los casos por parte de los padres. Es triste que los amigos te demuestren más apoyo que tu familia en estos casos, ¿No?

Por suerte para Touya no fue así. Yo en verdad creo que en el universo de SCC Fujitaka obviamente sabia los sentimientos de su hijo hacia "su mejor amigo" quizás incluso antes de que el mismo lo supiera (hay casos), también creo que con lo lindo que es el padre de Sakura, él lo aceptó sin miramientos. ¡Es un amor de padre ese señor! Y Sakura de aceptarlo ni hay que dudarlo.

En fin, espero que a quien lo leyera le gustara este fic, si es así dejen review, ¡Son gratis! y me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto del escrito

Disculpen por el comentario de la autora tan extenso, me despido.

_Saludos._

_Le chat et l'abeille._


End file.
